


Rocky Horror Hotch

by Tifer14



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night but Hotch isn't too keen on Spencer's idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Horror Hotch

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing. 
> 
> I would like to recommend Psycho Beach Party for your viewing pleasure because, if that movie taught me anything, it taught me that Thomas Gibson looks damn fine in a corset.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

 

“Why? Come on. It’ll be fun.”

 

“Spencer, are you high?”

 

The young man in front of him crossed his arms across his chest and did his best to channel his older lover’s glare. “Not for seven years, three months and twelve days, Aaron.” With a huff of breath he added in a deadpan voice, “and I am just so glad that we have got to the point where we can joke about that.”

 

“Spencer. We’re FBI agents.”

 

“So?”

 

“FBI agents do not wear fishnet tights.”

 

“You don’t read the right stuff on the internet. Anyway, you certainly have the legs for them.”

 

“Thank you so much,” Hotch’s voice dripped sarcasm. “And where exactly is the rest of this costume. I’m not seeing any pants.”

 

“There are pants.” Hotch quirked an eyebrow. “Okay, well technically there are panties.”

 

“You want me to go out in public with my ass hanging out.”

 

“We’ll be in a movie theatre. It’ll be dark. And you’d stand out more in your suit than in this outfit. Seriously, Aaron, you must have been at university when this was a big thing. You never went to a single showing?”

 

“Shockingly no.”

 

“You’ve seen the movie, though, right?”

 

“Also, no. It’s a horror movie?”

 

“Not exactly. It’s a musical... there is some cannibalism and murder but it’s not scary... it’s kind of science fiction but not really though there are aliens... and a Nazi but not like that awful Indiana Jones movie... there’s sex but it’s not a porno... it’s hard to explain.”

 

“So I gather.” Hotch circled their bed, on which was laid a black corset, silky black panties (that he honestly imagined would feel fantastic sliding across his cock, a thought that made him somewhat uncomfortable), fishnet thigh-highs and a pair of stripper heels that he had no idea how to walk in.

Jesus H Christ, Spencer couldn’t be serious. He went with the most practical argument. “I can’t walk in those shoes.” A gleam of triumph shone in Spencer’s eyes and Hotch swallowed reflexively. Why did he feel like Spencer had anticipated that exact argument?

 

“You’d be surprised. They’re actually quite easy to walk in as long as you don’t concentrate on your feet. You just need to look straight ahead. It’s like when you’re riding your bike; you don’t look at the wheel but at the road in front. Also, men have narrower hipbones than women which actually aids with balance. You can practice here. I’d happily help you.” Spencer was positively beaming at that thought.

 

“I don’t want to practice. I don’t want to do this, Spencer.”

 

“Please?” Spencer turned on the full force puppy eyes and looked up at his partner from where he was seated on the bed. Seemingly unconsciously, his hand traced swirl patterns over the silk underwear and Hotch couldn’t help but imagine how that would feel over his straining cock. Goddamn it, sometimes dating a profiler was hell. Spencer knew what silk did to him. Of course, Spencer knew that those damn panties would be his weakness.

 

“You know that Jack does that puppy expression because of you?”

 

“Well, he also does your death-glare albeit in an absolutely adorable form.” Hotch couldn’t help but smile. He invariably smiled at thoughts of his son who, thank God, was right now at a friend’s house and wouldn’t walk into the sight of his two fathers contemplating cross-dressing. Not that he had a problem with that. It just wasn’t something that he’d ever thought of doing himself. However, clearly Spencer had thought of him cross-dressing.

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

“I’ll go as Brad.”

 

“Still haven’t seen the movie, Spence. Where’s your costume?”

 

“I’m wearing it.”

 

“You’re wearing some of your old clothes. I kind of like it. Not that I don’t like the way you dress now but I still have a soft spot for your sweater vests. Have I ever told you that you’re such a hot geek?” Spencer grinned and let his lover lean over and kiss him deeply, twisting his hand in his shorter hair. Hell, he really missed Spencer’s long hair too.

 

“You have once or twice but, yup, this is my costume.”

 

“You want me to dress up as a stripper and you get to go as, well, _you_ circa 2006.”

 

“Not me. Brad.”

 

“Sure. Spencer, please. I can’t go to a movie theatre in that outfit.”

 

“What are date night rules, Aaron?”

 

Aaron grumbled and ran his hand through his hair. “We take turns picking and we have to give it a chance, no matter what it is.”

 

“Yup. This is my week and I want to go to the midnight screening of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. In costume.”

 

“Please, Spence. I love you but I can’t do this.”

 

“You made me go running last week.”

 

“You can hardly compare the two. It was a 5 mile run.”

 

“It was cruel and unusual punishment.”

 

“Are you just doing this to get me back for the run?”

 

“Of course not, Aaron. I’m not that petty.” Aaron quirked an eyebrow but bit his tongue. “I went to several screenings at university. It’s really fun, like Halloween but in July.”

 

“If I do this, do I get out of dressing up for Halloween this year?” Aaron saw a chance to turn this to his advantage and seized it.

 

“Sure. You can explain to Jack why you’re not dressing up.”

 

“Low blow, Spencer.” Aaron huffed out a breath and used his last weapon. “Please, Spencer, I’ll do anything you want. Just not going out in public in that outfit.” That was definitely triumph in Spencer’s eyes now. Shit.

 

“Anything?”

 

“Anything within reason.”

 

“Oh no. You said anything.” Spencer Chesire-Catted at Hotch. “Well, I did have a back-up plan.”

 

Hotch folded his arms across his chest and summoned up his best unit-chief blank expression. “Of course you did,” he muttered.

 

“Jack’s staying at his friend’s house so we’re here all alone. I happen to have a DVD of the movie. You get into costume and we watch it together downstairs.”

 

“And?” Hotch was already willing to agree but he knew better than to sign before checking all the terms and conditions. Hell, he really did want to try on those panties.

 

“And then we act out one of the scenes from the movie.”

 

“What sort of scene? Do I have to dance?”

 

“It is purely horizontal dancing. Frank-n-Furter comes into Brad’s room in the night and debauches him.”

 

“Frank-n-Furter? Seriously?” The rest of the sentence filtered through and he grinned, all dimples, “I get to debauch you? Where’s the catch?”

 

“I get to take pictures of you in full costume.”

 

“Spencer—“

 

“I promise that they will never get online. I’ll take them with my old camera and develop them myself.”

 

“What if Jack finds them?”

 

“I’ll put them somewhere safe. I promise.”

 

Aaron weighed his options and came to a decision. “Debauchery it is.” Spencer leapt from the bed and threw his arms around his lover. “I still think you’re doing this to get back at me for the run.”

 

“Nope. You have just made one of my top ten fantasies come true.”

 

“Fine,” Aaron smirked at his young lover and started stripping off his shirt and tie. “Now show me how to put this damn corset on.”


End file.
